Servo press machines driven by a servo motor are capable of a variety of slide motions. Therefore, the servo press machines are useful, for example, for facilitating a drawing operation by slowing down immediately before a press load is applied, or for noise reduction, or for productivity improvement by a so-called pendulum motion, i.e., up and down movement of a slide near the bottom of the stroke of the slide. A large-scale servo press apparatus uses a multipoint drive in which the force is applied to multiple points on the slide. Due to this, a servo motor to drive the press is required to be larger and have a larger capacity. In consequence, it is adopted to drive the press with multiple motors. A large-capacity servo press driven by multiple motors can be realized.